1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resin composition. More particularly, the present invention relates to a resin composition which comprises a polycarbonate resin, a rubber-reinforced styrene base resin, a specific polyolefin graft polymer and optionally a specific terpolymer or an epoxy group-containing olefin graft polymer and has good coating properties.
2. Description of the Related Art
A polycarbonate resin has good mechanical and thermal properties and widely used in various fields. However, it has some drawbacks such as high molding temperature, poor flowability and large dependency of impact strength on a thickness of an article. To overcome such drawbacks, it is proposed to compound a rubber-reinforced styrene base resin such as ABS resin to the polycarbonate resin and such composition is used as a material of parts in vehicles or light electrical appliances.
The composition comprising the polycarbonate resin and the rubber-reinforced styrene base resin has still some drawbacks such as poor chemical resistance and bad coating properties.
To improve chemical resistance against gasoline or dioctyl phthalate, it is proposed to add a polyamide resin as a third component to the above composition. Since the polyamide resin has poor compatibility with other resins, a large amount of the polyamide resin cannot be compounded in the composition, so that the improvement of the chemical resistance has a limit.
Since a thinner used for coating has a larger influence than gasoline or dioctyl phthalate, the resin article should be treated with a primer.